Hindrance
by emifly
Summary: For Mitsuki, glasses are mainly a hindrance.


**Title**: Hindrance  
**Chapter**: 1/1  
**Characters**: Mirai Kuriyama, Mitsuki Nase, Akihito Kanbara, Hiroomi Nase  
**Pairing**: semi MitsuRai?  
**Summary**: For Mitsuki, glasses are mainly a hindrance.  
**Warning**: uumm, i'll have to revise this later. sorry for the oocness.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyoukai no Kanata or the characters.

* * *

Mirai couldn't control the shaking of her hands, crumpling the note bit by bit as she absorbed the content. Tucking the paper under her arm, she fidgeted for a cloth to wipe her glasses. She had to make sure she was reading it correctly.

So she read it again.

It wasn't a mistake.

She bee-lined for the Literary Club room with an idea of who the culprit might be.

* * *

"Senpai, if this is a joke, you're taking it too far. It's disgustingly unpleasant!" Her finger pointed at him with such force that her prod felt tangible on his back. The boy slowly put his book down turned to the frazzled girl. With a scrunch of his brows, he began to process the words that were apparently directed towards him.

"Just a second! Of all the people in this school, why am I the first to be blamed?" Akihito jumped from his seat and stomped towards her to meet her eyes. Hiroomi's eyes were glued to his book. Yup, another ordinary day.

"Then explain this!" She shoved the note in his face and turned away so that he couldn't see the twinge of pink on her cheeks. This was even too much to post on her social media accounts.

How could a sheet of paper reduce the blood warrior to such a blubbering state? The half-youmu snatched the paper from her trembling hand and scanned his eyes up and down. A disturbing line caught his attention and froze him.

Who would dare write this? And to even think about committing a horrendous act! He stuffed the paper in his pocket and declared, "Kuriyama-san, how could you think-I would never do such a thing!" He took her hands into his, which flustered her even more. "I promise to find the culprit. Hiroomi, you help too!"

"And why should I do such a thing?" He asked with his chin rested in the palm of his hand, his indifferent gaze never wavered from the page. In a flash, Akihito was beside Hiroomi. "Didn't you yourself say that Kuriyama possesse the qualities of a little sister? Think about it. First her, then who? Mitsuki could be a target. Do you want that to happen?" A storm brewed in Hiroomi's eyes. How dare they even think that.

"I'll freeze over hell if that pervert comes near her."

"Ohh, that's the spirit! For once, we're on the same wavelength."

Too busy fueled by their own obsession, they failed to notice an irritated Mitsuki slipping into the room, unimpressed that such idiocy was taking place right before her eyes. Noisily crushing the lollipop, she made it known that she wasn't going to tolerate it anymore. "The two perverts in a pod over there. Take. This. Outside." She stepped to her junior's side now glaring icicles at the boys. A Nase true to her name.

The boys both yelped at the sound of her icy tone. The lollipop did not meet a happy fate. Not wanting to meet the same, the two "perverts in a pod" darted out of the room at her command.

"The air feels better now that they're not polluting it with their nonsense." Mirai quietly agreed and smiled. She looked over at the long-haired beauty who had just opened a book. That was what she admired about her-she had presence. It's true that they have grown closer, but the she still struggled dealing with the barrier of silence.

"What were they yelling about?" Mitsuki inquired, hiding her smirk behind the book.

"Ah, I received a note. An embarassing note."

"Oh? Embarrassing? Do tell." A playful smile formed on the older girl's lips. "What was in the note?"

Didn't she just say that it was embarassing? To think that she would have to say them. Aloud. If only he hadn't taken the note with him! "Um," she began, only to be cut off by the other.

"'Your red frames hinder your red lips which I cannot wait to taste, to make mine,' or something like that, right?"

All that with a straight face. Mirai doubted that was a guess because it was eerily correct. "Mitsuki-senpai?" When had she gotten so close, close enough to fiddle with the ends of her hair?

"Unlike Akihito, the glasses get in the way." Her fingers swiftly lifted her frames off her face. Mitsuki leaned in to capture the lips of a beauty free from spectacles.


End file.
